


That first bullet

by darkmoore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver took Lara out crime fighting for the first time ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That first bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "shot" prompt at fan_flashworks on LJ.

“You better hide that from your dad or you’ll be in trouble and I’ll have to sleep on the couch,” Oliver said with a sideway glance at his daughter. 

“Ewww, Pa, TMI,” Lara replied and made a face. 

“Hide what from me, Oliver?” 

Clark rounded the corner to the living room, his expression between suspicious and worried. 

“It’s nothing, dad. Really,” Lara said; all fake innocence. It hadn’t worked on Clark when she had been six, it didn’t work now that she was sixteen. 

Clark just stared at her until she dropped the deformed bullet she’d wanted to keep as a souvenir into his hand. Oliver sighed. 

“Someone _shot_ you? Oliver! Is that what you call ‘keeping her safe’?”

Oliver glared at Clark. “Oh please, _Kal_. She’s fine; she’s your daughter after all. Do I have to remind you that I’m the only one in this family who isn’t bulletproof?” 

“She’s half human!” Clark said, heatedly. 

“And still less vulnerable than Pa. I barely got a bruise. Nothing that two minutes of sunlight won’t cure. I swear, dad. I’m fine.”

“Famous last words.” Clark handed the bullet back to Lara and threw Oliver a glare. 

“Our ‘apprentice’ needs more training.”


End file.
